1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to a heat-dissipating mechanism of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional notebook computer such as that disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0048120 A1, a fan is disposed in a computer housing of the notebook computer, and a heat-dissipating member and a heat-conducting pipe are provided for cooperation with the fan so as to perform heat dissipation. In general, the fan is further disposed adjacent to one of lateral edges and a rear edge of the computer housing.
Moreover, in the conventional notebook computer with the fan, a front edge of the computer housing is seldom provided with an air vent to prevent an adverse affect on appearance and to avoid user discomfort resulting from forwardly blowing air. Therefore, heat accumulation may occur in an area in the computer housing adjacent to the front edge (such as an area where a touch panel is disposed), since cold air current generated by the fan is unlikely to reach the area.